


Чутьё

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Kinks, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Ёдзи (в очередной, стотысячный раз) обрёл Аю, Ая (в очередной, стотысячный раз) обрёл Ёдзи.





	Чутьё

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.

В обычное время Ая колкий, несгибаемый, бескомпромиссный. Человек долга, обязательств и правил. До скуки предсказуемый. А Ёдзи не может успокоиться. Он никогда не считал себя гениальным физиономистом, знатоком человеческих характеров, психологом или кем-то подобным. Но у него есть чутьё. И чутьё иногда говорит ему, что вот эта девочка даст, но дальше одной встречи их отношения не зайдут. Или что вот у этой покупательницы хорошее настроение, и им можно обмануться, но в дальнейшем при общении она окажется жуткой занудой с депрессивным характером. А Ёдзи привык избегать трудностей. Поэтому покупательнице-зануде он всего лишь сдержанно улыбается, а девочке суёт визитку и договаривается о встрече.

Так вот. Почему-то чутьё твердит, что Ая внутри другой, не такой, как снаружи. И почему-то из-за чутья Ёдзи готов разгрести вагон этих самых нелюбимых трудностей, но добиться своего, лишь бы увидеть Аю настоящего и убедиться в своей правоте. Это непонятно. Ёдзи полагает, что ему попросту хочется ответить на вызов и победить. Азарта хочется.

Потому что Ая хмурый, неприступный, неулыбчивый — это настоящий вызов. И потому нужно добиться от него живой реакции и заставить ответить... Почему нужно? Ёдзи об этом не думает.

Вечером у них миссия.

Ая страстный, взрывной, бешеный, опасный. Каждый взмах катаны заставляет Ёдзи вздрагивать. Как Ая мочит врагов — то ещё зрелище. Нервным не смотреть, потому что возбуждает. Ёдзи одновременно хочется присоединиться к нему, чтобы стать вовлечённым в ураган стали, крови и сильных смертельных движений, слаженно сыграть, действуя в унисон, и — постоять в сторонке, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой и наблюдая. Раскрасневшиеся щёки. Хмурые брови. Губы, плотно сжатые. Наконец-то неспокойные эмоции. Всё, что чувствует Ая, наконец-то отражается на его лице.

Ёдзи кажется, что ему в позвоночник поставили фортепианную струну, и Ая с каждым выпадом и ударом задевает её, заставляя вибрировать.

Сейчас Ая, стоящий с опущенным мечом в руках, тяжело дышащий, в любой момент ожидающий нападения, кажется Ёдзи ближе, чем холодный и спокойный Ая в фартуке с букетом цветов в магазине. Сейчас или никогда.

Ёдзи делает шаг вперёд, выходя из тени. Движется медленно, чтобы показать, что он не враг. Ая его не замечал. До этого момента. Рука, сжимавшая катану, дёргается и замирает на середине движения. Ёдзи это видит, и адреналиновый всплеск чуть не оглушает, заставляя сердце тревожно захлебнуться, а потом понестись вскачь. Ая мог бы напасть на него?

— Ая?

— Ёдзи, это ты...

Всё, нападения не будет. Ёдзи чуть ли не физически ощущает ту трансформацию, которая превращает неукротимого Абиссинца в сдержанного Аю. И не хочет её допустить. Очень не хочет. Теперь он идёт быстро, перешагивает через тела, идёт по крови, идёт навстречу, нарушает ту незримую личную границу, пересечение которой заставляет Аю вскинуться и удивиться. Близко. Вплотную. Всё. Он целует Аю напористо и нагло, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. Он пытается передать поцелуем свои чувства: возбуждение, восхищение, желание. Плохо, что его руки в перчатках. Так хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы Аины волосы. Он утешает себя тем, что кладёт ладонь Ае под затылок. Вкус чужих губ кажется похожим на незнакомый алкогольный коктейль — пьянит и влечёт, и не оторваться, пока не исследуешь его до конца. Но Ая отстраняется и смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, грозно хмурит брови. Только смотрит. В этой паузе скрыта нерешительность, и Ёдзи продавливает её своей напористостью и наглостью. Да, он очень наглый. После первого поцелуя губы Аи влажные, податливые, Ёдзи скользит сквозь них языком, открыто и сильно заявляя о своих намерениях. Ая больше не пытается сопротивляться. Он... Он целует Ёдзи в ответ, неожиданно перехватывая инициативу. Его рот широко раскрыт, губы жадные и голодные, и Ёдзи на мгновение кажется, что его унесёт от простого поцелуя, будто сопляка-мальчишку; это просто кружится голова, но каков эффект. Свободной рукой Ая хватает его за плащ, тянет к себе, и тело к телу прижимается плотно, как два магнита, Ёдзи вздрагивает, покорённый и оглушённый.

Ая отталкивает его, прекращая поцелуй так же внезапно, как начал, Ёдзи стоит и опустошённо дышит. Мыслей в голове нет, там пусто. Это похоже на поражение практически без борьбы. Это вызывает у Ёдзи желание продолжить. Второй раунд.

Но, наверное, не теперь. Сегодняшняя миссия закончена. Ёдзи не замечает момента, когда остаётся на крыше единственным живым человеком. Ая оставил его, просто ушёл и всё. Ёдзи уходит тоже. Ему нелегко справиться с собою. Все чувства до сих пор на пределе, а внезапная близость прервалась настолько неожиданно, что, кажется, от этого должно быть больно физически. Как если бы ему оторвало руку. Он хочет Аю обратно.

Ая сидит рядом в салоне авто. Пахнет смесью адреналина, пота и себя самого. И Ёдзи ведётся на этот запах, будто грубое животное. С трудом сдерживается.

Что-то произошло там, на крыше, какая-то химия. Их, должно быть, приклеило друг к другу, не физически, а на уровне феромонов. Ёдзи не думает, что такое бывает на самом деле, но с каждой минутой хочет Аю всё сильнее и сильнее. Ая же не подаёт виду, будто чувствует то же самое, но Ёдзи отчего-то уверен, что это всего лишь напускное враньё, внешняя оболочка самоконтроля, которую он теперь может с лёгкостью разрушить. Чутьё твердит, что главное — правильно выбрать время.

Ая заводит машину в гараж и выходит наружу. Лучшего времени не придумаешь. Ёдзи выходит следом, ловит Аю возле машины, прижимает к задней дверце. Всё, поймал. Кожаный плащ скрипит, сминаясь. Ая прогибается, откидываясь на холодный металл. Не отстраняется. Наоборот, смотрит с вызовом, яростно и выжидающе. Ему невозможно сопротивляться, ему нужно дать того, что он ждёт. И Ёдзи даёт.

Он целует губы, чтобы воскресить то ощущение адреналинового взрыва, прижимается к животу Аи своим животом, руки кладёт на крышу машины, по обеим сторонам от Аиных плеч. Прижимается тесно. Ая оставил ножны с катаной внутри, на заднем сиденье, — вдруг понимает Ёдзи. Он вышел из машины, забыв своё оружие? Случайно?

Руки Аи хватают его за шею, манжеты с пряжками и ремнями задевают воротник плаща. Одежда для миссий грубая, неподатливая, тяжёлая, неудобная. Ёдзи чувствует в своих волосах пальцы Аи, без перчаток, чувствует, как они распускают его хвост, пряди волос скользят, опускаются на щёки, к Ае на лицо, Ая впервые подаёт звук, это тихий вздох, почти стон, и Ёдзи хочется услышать его снова. Низкий, удовлетворённый, ничем не скованный. Он не отдаёт себе отчёта в своих действиях, он всё делает интуитивно, он вжимается бёдрами в Аю, толкает на машину, а не промнут ли они металл, он потирается о выпуклость на брюках Аи, заслуженно зарабатывая ещё один долгожданный возглас, и вскрикивает от неожиданности сам: до сего момента Ёдзи не думал, что возбуждён настолько сильно. Его выдержка рушится от одного только голоса Аи. Кончить вместе с ним, кончить сейчас же, — бьётся в голове. Когда Ая расстёгивает его брюки, выпуская наружу, Ёдзи чуть не плачет от облегчения. Это надо же, как мало ему нужно. Но ничего, в следующий раз он покажет себя во всей красе. В следующий раз? Разумеется. Они ведь вместе работают, они друг от друга никуда не денутся, следующий раз будет обязательно.

— Ёдзи, — рычит Ая прямо ему в губы и грубо тянет за волосы, заставляя прийти в себя.

Правильно, никаких мыслей. Он хочет исправиться, загладить свою вину. Он наклоняется и целует Аину шею, горло, кадык, ниже, жарко дышит сквозь тонкую ткань водолазки и прихватывает её зубами вместе с кожей, вырывая из Аи стон. Они просто волки, дикие звери. На них слишком много одежды. Аины пальцы и тёплая бархатная плоть; его сжимает тесно и непривычно, но хорошо, правильно. Ёдзи смотрит вниз и резко вздыхает. У Аи красивый член. Рядом с его собственным выглядит так, что у Ёдзи подгибаются колени. У Аи нетерпеливый взгляд. Ая облизывает свою ладонь и смачивает пульсирующую горячую кожу. Ёдзи чувствительный. Он на всё согласен. Он стонет Ае на ухо. Красивое ухо с длинной золотой серьгой в аккуратной мочке. Он прихватывает зубами тонкую кожу и стонет снова, непроизвольно вздрагивая бёдрами от каждого быстрого движения ладони. Ая грубый и бескомпромиссный, он не остановится, на его руке мозоли от катаны. Ёдзи не может и не хочет сдерживаться. Он просит, захлёбываясь рваными вздохами:

— Ая... сильнее... ещё...

Ая отвечает, протяжно шепчет на выдохе:

— ... да, — но в его голосе нет ни капли покорности, лишь напряжение, которое рвётся наружу в поисках выхода.

Он вздрагивает всем телом, стонет с сомкнутым губами, наверняка закусывает их, и Ёдзи мимолётно жалеет, что сейчас не видит его лица. В руке Аи становится влажно и горячо, пальцы замедляются, с силой сжимая член возле самой головки, вытягивая из Ёдзи оргазм. Он кончает и склоняет голову к Ае на плечо. Отдышаться. Побыть ещё немного рядом. Не оторваться. Не прекратить. Рука Аи гладит его по стволу, размазывая влагу. Хорошо-о. Ёдзи заставляет себя разжать пальцы, которыми намертво вцепился в неподатливый металл. Делает глубокий вздох. Ая находит его губы и целует. Теперь они изучают друг друга. Поцелуи невесомые, долгие и неглубокие. Приятно. Им обоим нравится целоваться, — и это тоже приятно. Ёдзи гонит от себя мысли о том, что когда-то надо будет отцепиться от Аи, привести себя в порядок и выйти из гаража. Какая жалость, правда. Но теперь он хотя бы знает, что чутьё его не обманывало.

Ещё чутьё подсказывает, что с Аей он надолго. Ёдзи в этом совершенно не сомневается. Теперь Ая... Теперь он будет другим. Обязан быть другим, ведь между ними проскочила искра, а искра — это вам не просто так. Ёдзи доволен. Очень.

***

 

— Нет, — говорит Ая. Непререкаемым тоном. Ещё немного весу, и Ёдзи бы точно отступил. Раньше, до вчерашнего дня.

— Но почему нет? — они одни в магазине, покупателей нет, время есть, и всё утро Ая кажется таким соблазнительным, главным образом потому, что их связывает секрет, а ещё потому, что Ёдзи дали попробовать, но и только. А теперь хотят лишить всего остального? — Почему? — он шепчет Ае на ухо, стоит близко.

— Я думал, ты предпочитаешь женщин.

Женщины доступнее мужчин, вот и вся разница. Ёдзи нравятся и те, и другие. Разве что с парнями он был более переборчив. До тех пор, пока не обратил внимание на Аю. После этого ему никого другого уже не хотелось.

— Значит, ты неправильно обо мне думал, — тянет Ёдзи, и получается почти мурлыканье.

Ая дёргает плечом, словно пытается отогнать назойливое насекомое.

— Не сейчас.

Это звучит уже более похоже на обещание, и Ёдзи успокаивается настолько, что может обслужить забредшую в «Конеко» мамашу с ребёнком. Красноречие почти не приходится использовать, дамочка приобретает диффенбахию, расплачивается с Аей на кассе и торопится дальше по своим делам. Магазин снова пуст. Ая использует это, как предлог, чтобы уйти. «Я посмотрю, что у нас с диффенбахией делается на складе», — это ведь предлог, и ничто другое. Он пытается увеличить между ними расстояние, отодвинуть Ёдзи на прежнее место, а Ёдзи не нравится, когда что-то решают за него, ему хочется ближе, а не дальше.

Он идёт за Аей шаг в шаг, тихо крадётся и прижимает к стене, как только тот перешагивает через порог. Внутренняя комната, разграничивающая торговый зал и остальные помещения магазина: склад, подсобку, кухню, теплицу, лестницу на второй этаж, ведущую к жилым комнатам.

Ая оборачивается через плечо и недовольно говорит:

— Нас могут увидеть.

— Неправда.

Некому их видеть. Покупателей нет, если кто-то появится, то они услышат. А больше никого во всём здании сейчас нет. И Ая должен бы это знать не хуже него.

Ая пахнет землёй. С утра таскал мешки с грунтом. Лента передника на шее перекручена, лежит неровно, пережимая ворот свитера. Завязки на поясе распускаются сразу же, стоит только за них потянуть. Ёдзи ныряет под одежду ладонями, оглаживая Аю по бокам, жмётся к нему со спины, аккуратная задница ощущается восхитительно. Собственный передник ещё никогда так не мешал, Ёдзи недовольно фыркает Ае в шею, погружая нос в короткие волоски. Запах кондиционера для волос цветочный. Приятный, мягкий и тёплый. Ёдзи не сразу понимает, что «нет» значило «да», потому что Ая выгибает поясницу, прикрывает глаза, толкается на него, отжимаясь напряжёнными руками от стены. Это точно «да», либо Ёдзи ослеп, оглох и растерял последние мозги.

— Ты что, последние мозги растерял? — рычит Ая, изображая праведное возмущение.

А Ёдзи опускает руки вниз, к Ае на бёдра, вжимает его в себя, впечатывает, чтобы Ая почувствовал, как он уже завёлся, какой он твёрдый под фартуком.

— Ая, хочешь?

Ая не отвечает, но он прикрывает глаза и дышит так, будто изнемогает от жажды. Его рука дрожит. Даже сжатая в кулак. И Ёдзи действительно перестаёт соображать. Не замечает ничего кроме них двоих. На Ае слишком много одежды, но ремень и брюки расстегиваются легко, собственный фартук Ёдзи сдвигает на сторону, нетерпеливо рвёт застёжку своей молнии, спускает брюки на бёдра. От прилива крови кажется, что член и яйца у него просто горят, а окружающий воздух очень холодный. Ёдзи прижимается к бледной коже Аи и порывисто выдыхает. Кожа и правда бледная. Со следом шва от одежды на бедре. Ёдзи мнёт её и тут же видит отпечаток своей ладони, проступающий на бледной плоти. Поясница у Аи с ямочками, переход от поясницы к ягодицам сейчас отмечен крутым изгибом, потому что Ая тоже его хочет, Ая выгнул спину, а своей восхитительной задницей прижался к нему. Ёдзи легонько шлёпает по подставленной заднице, ладонью вскользь, наотмашь, Ая дёргается и недовольно шипит:

— Эй!

Ему не нравится.

— Прости, — шепчет Ёдзи без капли раскаяния. Кожа краснеет моментально, след от шлепка его ладони выглядит изумительно.

Внезапно на дверях магазина звенит колокольчик: к ним пришли покупатели. Ёдзи чертыхается и отскакивает от Аи, начинает одеваться. Кажется, Ая цедит ругательства в его адрес, но их Ёдзи не слышит из-за гула крови в ушах. Застегнуть сейчас брюки — его главная проблема. Он выходит в торговый зал, нацепив самую доброжелательную улыбку, которую может изобразить в данной ситуации. Он сама обходительность и очень хочет помочь. Да, разумеется, розы. В самой нарядной упаковке. Он улыбается, отсчитывая сдачу, а все мысли его об Ае, который наверняка уже ушёл к себе и не захочет с ним разговаривать из-за этого промаха. Наверное, приставать во время рабочего дня — действительно не самая лучшая затея, но Ая ведь был такой красивый... Ёдзи уверен, что его эрекции не видно под фартуком. Он провожает покупателей до дверей, запирает их и вешает табличку «Закрыто». Немного подумав, добавляет ещё одну «Приём товара». Теперь его совесть чиста, и он торопится обратно. Вдруг у него ещё есть шанс вернуть расположении Аи обратно?..

Ая стоит на том же месте, где он его оставил. Прижавшись спиной к стене, смотрит на него уничижительно и кривит губы в тонкой презрительной гримасе. Слова «я же предупреждал» висят в воздухе. Но раз Ая не ушёл, у Ёдзи есть шанс загладить свою вину. Он встаёт перед Аей на колени. Брюки Аи снова застёгнуты, и эрекция почти спала. Ёдзи заново его раздевает, трогает, тянется губами и языком. Слышит потрясённый вздох и, воодушевлённый, берёт его в рот сразу целиком. Ая вскрикивает и хватает его за волосы. Ая твердеет в считанные секунды, он приятно ощущается на языке, у него потрясающе терпкий вкус, он пытается сдерживаться и не толкаться, замирает с запрокинутым вверх лицом. Ёдзи выпускает его изо рта и смотрит снизу. Потом поудобнее обхватывает член рукой и продолжает начатое. Лижет вдоль выступивших вен, очерчивает кончиком языка контур головки, дразнит щель, жадно собирая выступающую смазку. Если бы только Ая знал, как он ему нравится. Если бы только.

Ёдзи снова берёт его в рот, заглатывая, сколько может, до самого горла. Чувствует на языке пульсацию вен. Старательно прячет зубы и двигает головой вперёд-назад, придерживая у основания пальцами. Нравится ли Ае? Судя по тому, как напряглась рука в его волосах, можно сказать, что нравится. Ёдзи заводит вторую руку Ае за спину, мнёт его восхитительную задницу, напряжённые мышцы, будто каменные, и не думают расслабляться от прикосновений. Он вспоминает о том, какая бледная эта кожа. Ведёт влажными от слюны пальцами в расселину и находит вход, сжатый и горячий. Он пытается вставить внутрь кончик пальца и одновременно раскрывает рот шире. Ая, уходя от проникновения, подаётся вперёд. Ёдзи стонет, ухватывает глоток воздуха и пропускает член в горло, судорожно сглатывая. Ая сжимает руку в его волосах и толкается глубже. Сладко стонет, когда палец Ёдзи наконец оказывается у него внутри. Там — горячо и узко, очень тесно. У Ёдзи кружится голова, ему хочется сглотнуть собравшуюся под языком слюну. Ая не даёт отодвинуться, его ладонь плотно прижимает затылок Ёдзи, а бёдра делают конвульсивный толчок. Ая кончает ему в рот, в глотку и на корень языка. Ёдзи дёргается назад, как только хватка в волосах ослабевает. Сперма горькая и пряная, и от неё сводит горло. Ёдзи думает, что мог бы кончить от ощущения вкуса и невозможности вдохнуть. Ая так растягивал его рот, так толкался внутрь, что это было просто восхитительно. Ёдзи нравятся игры с контролем дыхания, но от своих партнёров он почти всегда получал обычный секс, однако сейчас...

Он встаёт с колен, и его пошатывает. Ая, послушный его рукам, разворачивается лицом к стене. Ёдзи столько думает об его заднице, что просто сходит с ума, когда снова её видит. Он гладит её мокрыми от слюны и спермы пальцами. Он раздвигает половинки и прижимается к расселине ноющим членом. Ая дёргается и шипит через плечо:

— Презерватив!

— Эй, я чист! — возмущается Ёдзи. Он действительно следит за своим здоровьем.

— Всё равно!

— Я не буду внутрь, — шепчет Ёдзи, дурея и осторожно потираясь о влажную кожу. — Просто постой... так...

Ая длинно выдыхает и утыкается лбом о скрещенные руки. Ёдзи мнёт его задницу, водит членом у самого входа и действительно не пытается вставить внутрь, хотя ему этого очень хочется. Он вспоминает, как горячо было внутри, и как сильно Ая сжимался. Сминает бледную, моментально краснеющую плоть дрожащими пальцами, толкается бёдрами, проезжая членом вверх, и кончает Ае на поясницу; тот вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, ждёт. Ёдзи судорожно вздыхает, почти падая Ае на спину. Хватается одной рукой за плечо, второй — продолжает сжимать Аину задницу. Там, наверное, останутся синяки? Ёдзи чувствует себя странно. Это благодарность, теплота и безграничное желание. Он не знает, как выразить свои чувства словами.

— Ая, — беспомощно шепчет он, — Ая...

Чутьё говорит ему, что на этом они не остановятся. И Ёдзи абсолютно всем доволен.


End file.
